A Kiss for the Press
by Camy99
Summary: There's a rumor of Mike and Lola dating. A LOLIVER ONESHOT! Well it's more Mikola..but same people :DI suck at summaries so this is better than it may sound :P


A Kiss for the Press

**Note: Well this is the reason my other story has not been updated lately, I had this idea and couldn't sleep till I wrote it lol. It is my first one shot so please review. I'm not too good at stopping at just one chapter, I really want to continue but that's the lovely thing about one shots :D**

"Let me hear you Malibu for the one, the only….HANNAH MONTANA!!!" The crowd erupted with cheers as Hannah took the stage.

'_Take the world, shake and stir, and that's what I've got going on…'_

"Yeah Hannah!" Lola cheered. "Now what," she sighed. Lola Luftangle was Lilly's alter ego. It was the extra step to make sure no one recognized Hannah as Miley. Lilly, or Lola, loved to come support her friend during concerts, yet she couldn't help but fall into hopeless boredom when Hannah was on-stage while she was stuck backstage with Mike. Mike Standley the Third was Oliver's alter ego. Right now, Mike was trying out all sorts of fruits in the chocolate fountain.

"Mmm, chocolate-covered pineapple," Mike licked his fingers, "who knew?"

Lola cringed her face in disgust. "You seem to be having fun," she wiped chocolate off of Mike's face with her finger and licked it.

"This place is the bomb!" Mike exclaimed as he dipped a banana slice in chocolate. He suddenly dropped it into the fountain.

"Ew! Oli- I mean, Mike! That's disgusting, have some class please.

Mike wasn't listening, "Dude, dude, dude! That's Gwen Stefani!"

Lola rolled her eyes as she picked up a strawberry, "Dude, dude, dude," she mocked him, "been there, seen that."

"So?! I've always dreamed that one day I'd be able to touch her _beautiful_ _blonde_ hair."

"I thought that was Hannah Montana," Lola laughed.

"Yea, well now she's Miley," Oliver said.

"Shut up you idiot!" Lola smacked him in the stomach.

"Fine, no Gwen," he did a fake gasp and continued with a girlish tone, "Isn't that Fall Out Boy? Your _absolute fav—_"

"EEEPP!!!" Lola shrieked as she jumped up and down holding Mike's arm, "It's—it's—it's—EEEPP!!!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Woah!" Lola grasped his arm and ran towards the band. They got autographs from each member, and then Lola let Mike get one from Gwen too.

"That was totally unfair," Mike complained as Lola dragged him away, "You didn't even let me talk to her!"

"You could have if you hadn't become a staring mummy. _'What's your name?' 'You're pretty.'_" she mocked him. With a British accent she added, "You are a disappointment to the Luftangle family."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Put a sock in it. No, better yet, put a chocolate-covered mango slice in it," he stuck a piece in her mouth.

"Mike!" she started to complain, but changed her mind after chewing a while, "Mmm, this I actually pretty good!" She put a slice in his mouth.

"Security!!" they heard Hannah yelling.

"Another reporter trying to take your picture?" Lola asked when Hannah walked to them.

"Yes...and no," Hannah answered, "Another reporter…trying to take _your _picture." She opened a water bottle.

Lola and Mike looked at each other questioningly. "Why _us_?"

Hannah shrugged as she drank. The announcer called her back on stage. "Well gotta go. Don't try to do anything in my absence," she winked and left. Lola snorted.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Lola smiled at him. "Ooh, wanna see something real cool?" She held his hand and led him towards one of the doors.

"You'll see," she opened the door. Mike's mouth dropped opened.

"Oh…my…this place is heaven," he whispered in amazement. Lola smiled. She had brought him to the guitar room knowing he had a thing for collecting them. There were probably about 100 guitars in there.

Just as they were about to step inside, a camera flashed behind them. As they turned around to see who it wasn't they realized that they hadn't let go of each other's hands. They immediately did and tried to run after the reporter, but he had disappeared. Lola and Mike stood in silent.

"I hate reporters," Mike murmured. Lola silently nodded; she knew what he was really thinking because she was thinking it too. The picture taken was of Mike and Lola holding hands.

"Um, let's go wait for Hannah," she said as she led him out _without _holding his hand.

Neither of them talked on the ride home. "Are you two okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah…" they replied.

"Okie-dokes," Miley was too tired to investigate.

The next morning Oliver called Lilly to go to the beach. _I guess he's over yesterday_, Lilly thought when she accepted. She was glad it was over because their awkward silence was getting annoying. She met up with him outside and they skated to the beach.

When they arrived they saw Miley sitting at one of the tables, "Hey! Just the two I was waiting for," she called to them. Lilly frowned at Oliver, Oliver shrugged. They walked over to her and Lilly's wyes suddenly widened as she saw what Miley was holding. It was a magazine. _Uh Oh. _She looked She looked at Oliver but he didn't seem to notice.

"So when were y'all gonna tell me," Miley said grinning. Lilly gulped.

"Tell you what?" Oliver asked naively.

Miley slid the magazine towards them, "That you're dating!" She burst out laughing. The cover read '_Is there a Mikola?'_

Oliver had tried so hard to forget what had happened last night that he actually did, but now it all came back to him. "My-co-la…? Mikola?" he snorted, "Are you serious?"

Miley turned the pages to the article, "Seems like pretty hardcore proof to me," she joked.

Lilly looked it over. There were pictures of them '_romantically_ sharing fruit' and '_romantically _holding hands'; she was going to _romantically_ puke.

"How adorable," Miley giggled.

"Miley!" They both yelled at her.

"Okay, okay," she said in between laughter, "I have a press conference tomorrow. Y'all can come and just deny the rumor. It'll be over like my Uncle Earl's marathon career."

"I didn't know your Uncle Earl was a runner," Lilly said.

"Exactly," Miley grinned.

----------------- ----------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ --------------------

"Where's your next concert?"

"Where do you get your clothes?"

"Is there a Mikola?"

"Ah, wonderful question!" Hannah exclaimed, "Who asked that?"

"Ms. Shinaya Lee Tokamagi, Teen People Magazine," the reported introduced herself.

"Thank you, Ms. She—na—to—ma—"

"Just call me Shim," Shin interrupted.

"Right, Shin," Hannah smiled, "This is exactly what my friends Mike and Lola are here to talk to y'all about." She motioned for them to come up. They silently stood in front of the mikes as everyone stared at them expectantly. Lola looked at Mike to take the lead. She had stage fright, and the cameras weren't helping.

"So…are you two dating or not?" Shin asked again.

"Uh, not," Mike simply replied.

"So your backstage romance was all a pretense?"

Lilly winced. "_Romance?!_" Mike blurted.

Shin nodded, "Is this like _Jacksannah –_"

"No—", Mike started.

"—another fake romance—" Shin continued.

"N—", Lola started.

"—just to get Hannah Montana more fans?" Shin finished.

Mike and Lola didn't even bother to try to answer this time. They looked to Hannah for help, but she seemed to be as speechless as they were.

"Um, okay…so what _do_ you want?" Mike asked annoyed.

"To tell us whether you're dating or not," Shin simply restated as if they hadn't already answered. Mike rolled his eyes and snorted.

"We are," All heads turned to the new small voice that had spoken.

"You are?" Shin asked.

"We are?" Mike whispered.

"We are," Lola repeated. Shin stared at her unconvinced.

"Uh, yea, um, it-it's true. W-we are, "Mike tried to back Lola up.

"Mmhmm, and how would you _prove_ that your not just _saying _that," Shin said.

"We admitted it, what more do you freakin' want?!" Mike yelled. Lola quietly giggled, Oliver/Mike was adorable when he got angry.

"How bout a kiss?" someone yelled out. The other reporters shouted in agreement.

"That would do," Shin beamed.

Mike stared back wide-eyed and mouth dropped open. Lola snorted, "_Excuse_ me? What if we're not…at that _stage _yet."

"Well now you will be, or Hannah won't be on _any_ stage after this article," Shin waved her notes.

Mike and Lola were once again rendered speechless. They looked at Hannah, 'Please', she mouthed and pleaded.

"Is she serious, " Mike whispered to Lola.

'You owe me _big time_,' Lola mouthed back. Hannah nodded. Lola slowly turned to Mike, he stared back at her. It's not like this was the first time they kissed. Except that the last time it was as a dare in 3rd grade, and it was more like a quick peck than a kiss.

Lola took a quick breath and leaned in with one eye still slightly opened. Mike continued staring at her not knowing what to do. They both completely closed their eyes when their lips met. Lola expected it to be awkward; it wasn't. It was perfect. The moment their lips touched, she felt like she had floated to another dimension. They tilted their heads and Mike unwarily put his hand on her waist pulling her closer. A chill went through her body that made her smile. She put her hands around his neck. She could feel Mike's lips move into a smile, and they separated before she broke into giggles. The reporters' and Hannah's silence made them unsure of exactly how long their kiss had lasted. Lola blushed. Mike lightly brushed her bangs to the side, "Your wig got in my eyes," he jokingly whispered.

"Yea, well your _beard thing_ is itchy," she smiled. He took her hand and they walked off not caring for anything else the reporters had to say, and sat back down. Lola rested her head on Mike's shoulder as he held her in a hug.

Hannah looked at them, opened her mouth but didn't know what to say so she went back to the mikes. "So…next subject."


End file.
